Compromiso
by NebePon
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma... pasen y lean


**Disclaimer:** DBZ no me pertenece, no pretendo lucrar con ellos, solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de ofender a nadie.

 **Nota de la autora:** Esta historia nació gracias a la historia de Sora 79, "El nuevo hombre de la casa", que en lo personal me gustó muchísimo, y reitero, dio origen a esta historia que van a leer…

XXX

Se encontraba tendida, boca abajo, en su mullida cama. La ventana cerrada, la puerta cerrada, todo herméticamente cerrado, como sus ojos, su boca y su corazón.

Era un momento complejo en su vida, lo sabía, pero jamás había sido cobarde, nunca. Bulma Brief podía tener miles de defectos, que dicho sea de paso, cierto sayajin podría enumerar con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Pero cobarde no era uno de ellos.

Y sin embargo ahora estaba ahí, tendida en su cama, sola.

Miles de eventos la habían conducido a ese momento. Y a la pregunta que originó ese estado de hermetismo.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza, y dejo que los recuerdos fluyeran en su mente.

XXX

La tarde calurosa, ella parada ahí, en medio de la fresca sala, con la temperatura perfecta, debido a el aire acondicionado del lugar. Su vestido corto y ligero, su cabello esponjoso, ella era en ese instante una oda a la belleza veraniega. Pero no estaba feliz. Frente a ella, un hombre con una cicatriz en su rostro, su novio, o al menos eso se suponía que era, la miraba culpable. En un beso, de esos apasionados había dicho el nombre de otra. Y no solo eso, sino que, bajo la mirada enojada de esa mujer, fuerte y molesta, había confesado lo que cierto Sayajin varias veces le había advertido

"tengo otra mujer"

Esa sola frase congelo el corazón de Bulma, y calentó su sangre, con una rabia terrible e incontenible. Lo miro, con dolor en sus ojos y le grito que se fuera. Yamcha, rogo por su relación, trato de recordar los buenos momentos, sin notar que justamente la traición de aquellos era lo que más daño le hacía a esa mujer.

El joven humano miro a la que era su eterna novia, y pudo ver en sus ojos furiosos y decididos que por ahora era el fin. También sabía que ella volvería, así que salió de la casa con la mirada en alto. Ella siempre volvía.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bulma se dejó caer, con el corazón hecho añicos, derramando lágrimas de dolor y gritos de furia y rencor. Toda una vida al lado de una persona no te asegura que la conozcas.

Su madre se acercó, y trato de consolarla y solo recibió una mirada terrible, propia de su carácter indómito y un "déjame sola" que resonó por toda la planta baja.

Su padre algo más frio, tomo la mano de su mujer y reconoció que la mejor opción era dejar que todo saliera, tal como una herida que es necesario abrir para drenar lo infectado, su hija necesitaba sacar todo de su pecho.

Así, estuvo unas horas, y cuando la rabia se acabó, solo quedo la pena, la inseguridad, el miedo a haber perdido al único novio que había conocido, por lo tanto, esa inseguridad propia de pensar que había dejado escapar al único ser que podría amarla, se apodero de ella. Y las lágrimas caían ahora con miedo y esperando que él la perdonara por haberlo dejado, olvidando que en primer lugar Yamcha había sido quien traiciono su confianza.

Ella había abierto su corazón y él lo había destrozado. Quizás Yamcha también sería el único capaz de reconstruirlo.

Así cuando volvieron, le entrego nuevamente con todo el amor que tenía a su disipación su corazón frágil, suplicando un poco del cariño que se suponía que él le tenía, ella era sumisa a sus deseos, pues no quería estar sola, no quería ser dañada

Y Vegeta ese hombre extraño, frio y huraño que habitaba por asares del destino y su propia caprichosa voluntad en su casa, no se cansaba de decirle que él, el hombre que ella amaba, el hombre que le juraba amor, olía a otras hembras.

Le advirtió una y mil veces que no confiara en Yamcha, le dijo entre los gritos de las peleas que el la traicionaría y que ella era tan tonta para dejarse engañar.

Pero Bulma quería creer en su novio.

Por eso aunque las palabras del moreno extraterrestre resonaban de forma preocupante en su corazón, no quería créelas, hasta que un día, mientas el hombre de la cicatriz estaba en el baño, sonó su teléfono móvil. Bulma miro curiosa, pero también con una sensación de que debía hacerlo para sacarse la venda de los ojos.

Las imágenes que le enviaba una "amiga" en ropa interior acompañados de sugerentes mensajes de lo que podrían repetir esa noche fueron suficientes.

Nuevamente la mujer le grito a ese humano, al miserable insecto, como lo llamaba el sayajin, y lo volvió a expulsar de su casa. Y volvió a sentir que su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos. Pero esta vez Yamcha no salió con la mirada en alto. Había algo en Bulma que le indicó que esta vez ella no volvería. Comprendió que la había perdido para siempre, y esta vez sí le dolió darse cuenta que aunque le rogara, jamás ese cuerpo seria nuevamente suyo.

Esta vez los gritos de dolor y pena, no fueron consolados por su madre.

Tirada ahí en medio de la sala, sintió una mano fuerte pero que evidentemente moderaba su fuerza para no dañarla, la obligaba a levantarse. Frente a ella, el hombre de mirada fría y de mal carácter la mantenía en pie con la sola fuerza de su voluntad. El corazón de ese hombre estaba cerrado a cal y canto, y jamás se podría saber que pasaba detrás de esa mirada negra, llena de sabiduría y recuerdos de hechos tan terribles, de dolores inimaginables, de un orgullo inconmensurable.

Sin embargo ella lo leyó. Leyó su mirada negra como la noche, le decía "te lo dije", pero no había sonrisa acompañando esa proclama de victoria.

\- si vas a llorar, hazlo por algo que valga la pena, no por un gusano que fue incapaz de cuidarte, de respetarte y valorarte, mujer. Vales más que cualquier insecto terrícola, pero si tú no eres capaz de darte cuenta de ello, te seguirán pisoteando. Orgullo, mujer, orgullo, eso es lo que te falta….

Y con un suave gesto, la soltó. Y sin decir más fue a la cocina. Y ahí en la puerta de la sala sus padres miraban, algo desconcertados por no ser ellos quienes acabaran con el berrinche.

XXX

La mujer sobre la cama sonrío. Le parecía tan lejano aquel momento. El dolor y la pena no existían ya. Yamcha era un buen amigo y nada más. Y ella había aprendido a proteger sus sentimientos, a encerrarlos en su corazón, tal como estaba en ese momento cerrada su habitación.

También lejanas parecían las noches en que su corazón volvía a querer. A escondidas, un sentimiento había nacido, pero no volvería a mostrar su jugada. Prefería vivir sus emociones entre cuatro paredes, ocultas a miradas extrañas, o más bien a una mirada, que no era extraña, pero si era misteriosa y fría.

En realidad no podía decir en que instante el hombre gruñón, orgulloso y mal humorado, comenzó a atraer su atención. Tampoco podía recordar en que momento las noches esporádicas de sexo desenfrenado y casual, pasaron a ser noches en las que el hombre se quedaba a su lado, solo cuidándola, ni menos supo decir en que instante esa cama de una plaza parecía demasiado grande para una persona.

Abrió los ojos. Su corazón seguía cerrado a cal y canto confundido, pero no con miedo. En su silla de noche, junto a su ropa, un par de guantes imposibles de ignorar.

Suspiró.

Esa mañana el hombre se había acercado a ella, luego de la ducha y la había mirado con su eterno ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

-estas esperando un hijo mío- le soltó con una dureza que ella no supo interpretar.

Bulma alzo la mirada, confundida y algo perpleja por la declaración tan brusca y repentina.

\- lo quieres- murmuró el hombre. No preguntaba pero tampoco afirmaba.

Bulma toco su vientre y no supo que contestar. Es decir, ella no había planeado un hijo, menos de ese hombre que, probablemente no era el ideal de amante cariñoso ni sería un padre abnegado. Levanto la vista y sus ojos azul cielo se nublaron. El hombre bufó y salió por la ventana. Y ahí la había dejado, con una noticia que ella no se esperaba y con una pregunta que no sabía cómo responder.

XXX

Ahora tirada desnuda en su cama, encerrada en su habitación, tenía las cosas más claras.

Primero, descubrió lo que era el amor. Cuando estaba con Yamcha ella exigía todo. Ahora supo que ella por Vegeta daría todo. Supo que eso era la definición de amor. No supo decir cuando el sentimiento había nacido, pero también supo que querría a ese hijo, aunque el padre lo rechazara.

También descubrió que era fuerte, que estaba lista y dispuesta a vivir la vida por esa criatura que se albergaba en su vientre.

Por qué las horas tiradas en su cama no habían sido para lamentarse. En la habitación cerrada, había descubierto que el aroma de Vegeta impregnaba todo a su alrededor, y también había notado la calidez de su vientre y una fuerza que era capaz de levantar con su sola existencia su cuerpo completo.

Una corriente suave de are le indico que él entraba por la ventana.

-¿estas despierta?- una voz grave y sedosa, tan libre de maldad, esa voz que solo ella conocía, que él solo en esos instantes de intimidad mostraba la remecieron

\- si- contesto ella, con una fuerza inusitada.

-¿Quieres tener a ese hijo? – volvió a preguntar el, con un tono neutro libre de expresión.

Bulma se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo y blanco se veía radiante en la noche. Su mirada decidida y llena de fuerza, eran hermosas.

\- Si – contesto con la misma fuerza.

El hombre se sacó la armadura de entrenamiento, y desnudo su torso. Para cualquiera, ese sería el fin de la conversación. Pero Bulma en algún instante desconocido para ella, había aprendido a entender esos silencios, a interpretarlos y a respetarlos.

Vegeta se sentó en la cama, y saco desde debajo de la cama el kit de emergencia. De ahí tomo una vela, un cuchillo y la yesca para prender fuego.

El la miro, y Bulma entendió que era una invitación a continuar el dialogo-

\- Y tu Vegeta, ¿lo quieres?- Bulma era valiente y supo que fuera cual fuera la respuesta, nada cambiara en su determinación

-Si no lo quisiera- respondió el sin mirarla- hubiera bastado un toque con mi mano y una leve descarga de ki, para que tu jamás te hubieses enterado que estabas preñada.

Ella arrugo un poco la nariz. No le gustaba el término preñada.

\- lo sé desde hace unas semanas. Pese que lo ibas a notar cuando no te llegara el periodo.

Bulma bufó. El sayajin tenía razón. Hace dos meses que no le llegaba, pero ella asumía que era el estrés. Además no dejaba de incomodarle esa parte salvaje y medio animal de Vegeta. El por sus características únicas de su raza, poseía un olfato muy fino, al igual que su oído, cosa que le permitía saber cuándo ella estaba estimulada, estaba indispuesta o bien su gruñía por lo bajo o sollozaba escondida en algún rincón.

\- es decir que si lo quieres- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bulma- pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre- me marcho.

La joven Brief abrió sus ojos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar de ellos

\- si quiero ser un super sayajin, debo entrenar más duro, y acá no puedo- continuo serio, pero mirándola esta vez. Tomo la navaja que había tomado del kit, y la dejo en la cama. Luego prendió la vela y la dejo en el velador.

La luz bailaba a un ritmo alegre, tan diferente al ambiente de la habitación.

\- si me voy- continuó el, ignorando las lágrimas de la mujer- quiero irme, sabiendo que eres solo mía.

Las palabras del príncipe de una raza casi extinta se clavaron en el pecho de Bulma. El no solo aceptaba y quería a su hijo, sino que, con palabras poco comunes le estaba diciendo que también la quería a ella.

El extendió su mano y con la navaja corto su palma. La sangre roja furiosa comenzó a salir de la herida.

\- los sayajin no tenemos palabras ridículas como acá en este planeta débil y ridículo. No te ofreceré cuidado o cariño, tampoco palabras dulces ni que aceptare a esos cretinos que tienes por amigos. Solo te puedo decir que quiero ser tu único hombre, quiero que seas solo mía, y que nadie jamás se atreva a mirarte y tocarte como yo lo hago.

Bulma sonrío.

\- pero soy débil- dijo con algo de picardía- como es eso que no me cuidaras, como no cuidaras a nuestro hijo….

Vegeta la miro bastante molesto. Podía adivinar lo que la mujer quería, ella buscaba palabras de romance. Gruño bajo. Quizás y solo quizás por esta vez podría complacerla con aquello

\- eres valiente y terca. Inteligente y muy obstinada. A ti no te matara nada ni nadie, no necesitas mi cuidado, si no fuera así, no te había considerado digna de mí.

Bulma sonrió feliz

\- nuestro…. Nuestro hijo- las palabras de Vegeta sonaron con algo de emoción no intencional- es más fuerte que cualquier otro ser. Cuando nazca será capaz de defenderse solo.

Ella sonrió y extendió su mano

-entonces yo también quiero pedirte, que solo seas mío. Que solo yo pueda verte tranquilo y vulnerable, quiero ser la única que se estremezca de placer en brazos y descansar mi cabeza en tu pecho.

Y con una seguridad increíble, tomo el arma blanca y corto su palma.

Ahí unieron sus palmas, y la sangre roja como la pasión se mezcló, cayendo por sus brazos.

-volveré- le dijo él. Y Bulma le creyó. Ambos se recostaron en la cama que por meses habían compartido. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y cerró sus ojos.

Su corazón seguía cerrado a cal y canto. Pero no estaba solo. En su interior atesoraba a ese hombre extraño y complejo y a una criatura que crecería lleno de amor.

Bulma sonrío. Ahora podía entender por qué él era tan desagradable con el resto, porque solo guardaba en el fondo de su ser, algo especial para ella y para esa criatura.

Y con una sonrisa en sus labios se durmió en el pecho de ese hombre extraño, complejo y misterioso, con la seguridad que él jamás la haría llorar.


End file.
